modtermfandomcom-20200215-history
Modern Terminology
600px|center| Welcome to The wiki about Modern Terminology that since 1st January 2009 NobFace ; Unwritten Pages * Ballbag * Div * Chromosome 47 * NobFace * Fo'Shizzle ; What's this? These are some suggestions of what your page name could be. Red link means it isn't made yet, blue link means it has been made. After a few become blue, I will rewrite some new words. ; Policies and Legal Stuff * Main Policies * Legal Stuff * Ignorable Policies * Administrative Policies * Development ; Awesome Articles * Wey * Emo * Bredder' * Lol * Pub science }} ;9 Jan 09/The Beginning of the End :The website now has 19 official articles, with 4 unwritten articles waiting in the wings! After our twentieth aryticle, the site will be ready and advertised at the bottom of other wikis. Whoopee!!! ;10 Jan 09/Our First Lawsuit :The font used in our original title is being replaced with the other font under it. The reason for this is that the font, VTK's Revolt is being copyrighted by author Douglas Vitkaukus. If you have any designs that we could use for the title, upload them and e-mail them to me. Right, so you want to write a new page? Then type the name of the page in the search box below, and you'll be able to create your first page. If it already exists, don't worry. Just edit it, make it better, more accurate. Add pictures. Just have a go at sandboxing (writing random codes on your user page). width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * What's ModTerm about? Go to the Project page to find out. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see ofr some help on codes, etc. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. The slang term for Twenty First Century Science in the early modules, until you realise you've hit P7 and you sh*t yourelf, however it can also be when you get drunk and decide to become more proactive (explosions, riots, etc). Irishmen also study it to try to obtain the secret of good Guiness. Origins The term orignates from students studying the GCSE OCR Twenty First Century Science course, the early modules were so basic, badly made and poorly executed (though this depends moreso on teachers), that the name 'Pub Science' was adopted, this trend continued into halfway through the course, though when the later modules arrived the term was promptly dropped. The later modules included things like Neurology (Brain and Mind) and Chemical Synthesis. These are two of six extension topics that do NOT fit into the Pub Science label. Or so we thought... Then when we got the sheets for our first of these extension topics, Brain and Mind, I -and many of those around me - actually started to lose IQ points. And some of us dearly need those. The sheets were so patronising, thgey assumed that we did not know that our eyes detect light. And that our ears detect - bet you can't guess - that's right, sound. I bet you are amazed by that 21st century science fact. Descriptions "It's the broken tap on the fountain of knowledge" "It's the dodgy student in the back of the class of existence" "It's the blocked pipe in the toilet of science" "You will suffer a fate worse than death - unlearning" "Pure unformation" Read more on Pub science thumb A picture of a Bredder' (left) and not a Bredder' (right). __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse